Open wounds
by AthosionWarrior
Summary: With every decision there is a consequence, but when John and the team are caught in a freak accident, they find that with every decision they make, it’s a step closer to life or death. John and team whump.
1. Chapter 1

1/?

please leave a review

Powers That Be

John Sheppard could never get used to the feeling of the jumper taking off. He thought the feeling was more of a rollercoaster reaching it highest peek, and every time he waited for the feeling of plummeting back down to the bottom at top speed. The feeling of course never came, and he was always left with a queasy sensation of uneasiness. Staring straight ahead of him, he half listened to Rodney's explanation of why television was such an important device on earth. As usual, the two Pegasus natives listened with little interest. Teyla was seated next to John whereas Ronan sat on the bench in the back of the jumper his back slouched. John tuned out as Rodney continued his long explanation, his concentration focused entirely on the space in front of him.

"I still do not understand why people on your planet sit and watch a black box for entertainment. Is it that engaging?" Sheppard heard Teyla say, smiling at the confused tone in her voice. He could hear Rodney sigh behind him as he went on with his explanation. Soon after the jumper went quiet, nothing but the humming of the small ship's machines penetrated the silence. It was a comfortable silence, each member of the team seeming to be lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly a bright flash attracted the team's attention to the front of the jumper. A crimson red cloud started to form not far away from them growing at an alarming rate. It seemed to be reaching out towards the jumper and the closer it got the more brightly colored it became.

"Rodney, what was that?" John asked his eyes glued to the glowing cloud in front of him.

"I don't know, but what ever it is, it's emitting a great amount of magnetic energy. We need to get out of here now!" came Doctor McKay's frantic voice. John pushed some buttons on the console in front of him, his eyes widening as the controls on front of him suddenly went dead.

"What happened?" Teyla shouted, glancing worriedly at the controls and then to John. He shook his head.

"All systems are offline, I can't..." A low rumble made John stop in mid-sentence and the team glanced at the cloud again. With a burst of speed the clouds reached out for the jumper surging through its metallic barrier. John and Teyla were the first to be hit, simultaneously crying out in pain and slumping to the floor. Almost a second later the surge of energy coursed through both Rodney and Ronan, causing them to fall to the floor.

The cloud suddenly vanished, disappearing almost as soon as it came, leaving the team unconscious. The jumper tilted slightly and then, without so much as a warning, plummeted to the planet surface below.

XXX

John was the first to wake, the tingling sensation coursing through his body becoming more and more noticeable as he come closer to consciousness. Lifting his head, he glanced around him, squinting through the blackness that met his eyes. The only light was that of the sun's rays streaming through the windows. Carefully he rose to a sitting position, pushing the few bits of debris off his legs. Shakily getting to his feet he moved towards the front of the jumper. His foot suddenly hit something fleshy and soft, and he looked down at the floor.

"Teyla!" he called, kneeling down. He touched her cheek and almost instantly pulled back. Her skin was hot to touch. A red flush tinted her forehead and she was sweating slightly. Taking her by the shoulders, Sheppard shook her lightly, causing her to open her eyes slowly.

"Colonel, what happened?" she asked, getting to her feet.

"We crashed." John replied. "And I am betting that weird cloud caused it." Teyla nodded, blowing a few stray hairs away from her hot forehead.

The colonel glanced at his female friend in concern. "You ok?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled widely. "Fine, are you?"

Sheppard shook his head, "I don't know. I am feeling a little queasy." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Teyla nod. He looked over at his two other fallen comrades and sighed. "Let's wake them up and make our way to the gate. We can have someone come back for the jumper later," he said starting for the scientist and the Satedan.

Teyla glanced at John once more, taking in his appearance and frowned. His skin was a pasty white and coated with sweat. Starting over to help John wake the others up, she couldn't help but wonder what that cloud was, and what it seemed to be doing to John.

TBC

i am going away for a few days so the next chapter will not be up untill next week.

hope you enjoyed the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

2/?

please leave a review

John sat perched on an infirmary bed, his feet dangling a few centimetres from the floor

John sat perched on an infirmary bed, his feet dangling a few centimetres from the floor. Glancing around at each one of his friends, he couldn't help the feeling of worry that surged through him. Teyla sat on the bed next to him, a thermometer in her mouth. Rodney sat opposite her and Ronan sat the furthest away. They all seemed fine, but John couldn't help thinking that something was not right. The smiling face of Doctor Keller obstructed the colonel's view of his friends.

"Well, Colonel, there is nothing out of the ordinary in your tests," she said looking down at the clipboard in her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

John shrugged, looking down at the floor. "A little tired," he admitted with a weary tone in his voice.

"Go to your quarters and get some sleep, but I would like all of you to check in with me tomorrow," the doctor ordered raising her voice so everyone could hear. The team nodded and jumped off their designated beds seeming a little too eager to escape from the infirmary as they started for the door. Doctor Keller watched them go. A tap on her shoulder distracted her from her thoughts and Jennifer turned round. A man in his late twenties stood behind her with a worried look on his face.

"What is it, doctor?" Jennifer asked.

The man swallowed hard before speaking. "I took the team's temperature as you asked me to and it all looked pretty normal, until I got to Teyla…" he stopped, showing Keller the results on his clip board. "She has a temperature of 137 Fahrenheit and it seems to be rising" Jennifer's eyes widened.

"That's not possible. None of the others are showing such symptoms." She argued, the man shrugged.

"She wasn't showing any signs of fainting or delirium?" Again the mans answer was negative. Keller nodded, "ok, find her, get her back here fast!"" She Said then started towards her office.

Xx

Teyla impatiently blew her hair away from her eyes, feeling slight satisfaction as her breath cooled her hot forehead. Dragging herself in to the bathroom, she glanced in the mirror, sighing at the sight that greeted her. Apart from feeling fine, she definitely didn't look it. Waves of heat clouded her vision and her skin felt like fire to touch, with red cheeks and hair sticking to her forehead, Teyla rolled her eyes at her appearance and extended her hand to reach the shower. Turning the water on and hastily stripping, she carefully stepped in to the shower, smiling as the water cascaded down cooling her skin. Turning off the water and towelling herself dry, she dressed quickly and started for the door.

Upon arriving at the mess she smiled as she spotted the Colonel. Grabbing a bottle of water she strode over to the table where he sat.

"John," she called. He looked up and smiled faintly.

"Hey Teyla" he replied his voice shaky.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, unscrewing the cap of her bottle. John shook his head.

"My head is killing me and I am a little tired, but other then that I'm just peachy."

Teyla wasn't convinced, but nodded her head anyway. Finally getting the top off the bottle she put it to her lips, taking four long gulps. John stared wide-eyed as she put it back on the table, the contents now non existent. Glancing back up at Teyla, his eyebrows slightly raised, he said, "Are '_you' _ok?"

Teyla looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Of course I am ok, why wouldn't I be?" she replied. John couldn't help but glance at the bottle again.

"Teyla, you just downed a whole bottle of water in under a minute. That's not normal."

Teyla shrugged. "I was thirsty."

John nodded then put his head in his hands, groaning slightly. "What IS that noise!" he shouted.

Teyla jumped slightly, looking around. "What noise?" she asked

"That annoying humming sound!" he said. Teyla shook her head. "You don't hear it!?

Teyla stood from her seat. "John, maybe you should try and get some sleep" she said, putting a light hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off. "I don't need sleep, Teyla. I'm fine!" He shot up from his seat and roughly pushed passed her. Teyla watched him go, folding her arms across her chest. A moment passed then, staring for the door, she decided to go after him.

Xxx

John stormed through the corridor that lead to one of the Atlantis balconies, ignoring the looks people gave him as he rushed past. Watching as the doors got nearer, he rushed through them, feeling the welcoming sensation of the wind on his face. Breathing in deeply he made his way to the balcony's edge, leaning heavily on the rail. Gazing out over the blue ocean before him, he didn't notice the soft footsteps until they were right behind him.

"Colonel?" came a gentle tone that could only belong to Teyla. The colonel gritted his teeth. "John…"

"What, Teyla!" John shouted turning to face her. Teyla took a step back. She looked at him closely, only then seeing his bloodshot eyes and the paleness of his skin.

"John, you're sick, you have to go to the infirmary," she said frantically, pulling his arm as she headed for the door. John in turn grabbed her other arm, pulling her towards him.

"I'm not sick, Teyla. I'm fine, and as soon as you understand that the sooner you can…" he stopped in mid-sentence. Letting his grip on Teyla go, he fell to the floor and grabbed his head.

"John!" Teyla yelled, kneeling by his side. He shook for several seconds, a few violent jolts racking his body, then fell limp.

tbc

thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed and thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, chapter three will not be up for a while because i am going on holiday, but i will get it up as soon as i can when i get back.

cheers


	3. Chapter 3

please leave a revew

3/?

Distant voices

Distant voices. Fevered mumbling. These were the first two signs that had convinced John that he was dreaming. Blurred faces floated in the black void around him, as the hum of their voices echoed in his head. One in particular stood out to him, a feminine voice calling to him. Its tone was frantic yet familiar.

Feeling a presence behind him, he turned, his confusion becoming evident as he saw Teyla in front of him. She stared at him through glassy eyes.

"Teyla?" he asked.

"You have to wake up, John." she said, stepping closer to him. He frowned.

"Please, John, you have to wake up!" Spreading her hands open on his chest she looked up at him.

"Wake up now!" She pushed him back and he watched her fade as he fell in a black abyss.

John's eyes shot open almost instantly. Groaning at the light that burned his eyes, he took in his surroundings. Infirmary, he thought as he saw the ghost white sheets and row of beds beside him.

"Ah, Colonel, you're awake," said a friendly voice. John turned his head towards the door. Jennifer Keller stood a few feet away from him with a clipboard in one hand and a steaming cup of coffee in the other.

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing his temples.

"Well, going with what Teyla told me, you just…fainted."

"Passed out," John interrupted.

Jennifer smiled and rolled her eyes, "Fine, passed out."

John nodded his approval and glanced round him again. "Where is everyone? No one came to see me?"

John looked at the doctor in awe astonishment. "Your team was in here about an hour ago, but I shooed them away so you could rest in peace."

John nodded, "Well since I am awake and all, do you mind if I go back to my quarters?" As Keller opened her mouth to speck, John put his hands up to stop her. "I promise to come back if I don't feel like my self."

The doctor thought for a while, then gave in. "Ok, but if you feel anything, you come right back here. Understand?"

John nodded innocently and jumped out of bed. Pulling the curtains around his bed closed, he hastily got dressed and made his escape from the infirmary.

The loud chime of the door is what woke her, their harmonious tune forcing her from a dreamless sleep. She sighed and threw off the covers, feeling a slight satisfaction as the cold air hit her skin. Running her hand over the doors crystals she was surprised to see who was on the other side.

"John!" she said, smiling. "You're awake."

The colonel nodded. "Yep, just woke up. The doc asked me to check up on you."

"I'm fine. It's you she should be worried about. You scared me," John nodded.

"Did I wake you?" he asked seeing the unmade bed past her shoulder.

"I was just resting my eyes," she said. There was a silence between them, John looked around and then glanced at Teyla.

"What do you think happened to us?" Teyla frowned, slightly taken back by the Colonel's question.

"Nothing we can't fix," she reassured him.

John nodded. "Right, well, I better go," John said and then started down the corridor.

"John!" Teyla called out to him. Sheppard stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Did Jennifer tell you, we have a debriefing tonight, right after dinner" John nodded and then started down the corridor again. Teyla watched him go and quietly closed the door.

Xxx

Ronan couldn't quite explain it, but ever since he had gotten back to Atlantis, he had had a certain energy inside him that had yet to tire. He pounded at the practice dummy. Ignoring the pain in his arms, the burn in his chest and the harshness of his breath, he continued to mercilessly beat at the dummy. Feeling a sudden rush of adrenalin he jumped high in the air, kicking the dummy with as much force as he could muster. As he landed, Ronon looked at the damage he had done. The dummy no long stood in its place. Rather lay crushed and broken on the floor. Ronon glanced down at his hands, his eyes wide, his knuckles bloody.

Xxx

Rodney only half listened to Mr. Woolsey as he droned on about the latest mission. He found his concentration wandering, glancing at the room around him. He looked at each one of his teammates. John was cradling his head in one hand while he doodled on the scrap paper in front of him. Teyla was fanning herself with a poorly made paper fan. Ronon, however, was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't surprised when the runner strolled in late, a towel slung over his shoulder.

"Mr Dex, your late…again," Woolsey said with a sigh. Ronon sat down next to Teyla.

"I lost track of time," he mumbled in reply.

"May I remind you that tardiness will not be tolerated," the commander said. Ronon stared at him with a blank expression.

"Whatever," Ronon grunted his reply, slouching in his seat. Woolsey sighed and got back to his speech.

"Well apart from the colonel, is anyone else feeling any side effects from the cloud?" he asked, looking at each occupant in the room. His eyes rested on Teyla, who was empting a jug of water into her glass. Teyla drank down her glass of water, then, slamming it down on the table, hastily poured another.

"Miss Emmagen" Teyla stopped short of bringing the glass to her lips and glanced at the commander. At his raised eyebrows, she pushed the jug in to the middle of table and then cleared her throat.

"Sorry, thirsty" John glanced at her. She was sweating again. Her cheeks were red; there was something defiantly wrong with her. Maybe the cloud did do something, but that still does not explain why only he and Teyla were feeling the side effects. His eyes travelled to Woolsey again.

"_I still don't trust that woma__n,_" he heard Woolsey say although the mans lips did not move. John frowned.

"_Her and those primitive people she calls family, I don't even know why she is on this team"  
_John jolted up from his seat, anger evident in his expression.

"You take that back!" Woolsey jumped at the Colonel's sudden ferocity.

"Excuse me," he said, quickly recovering.

John glanced round the room, taking in everyone's surprised expressions. "Pardon me… I've got to… go," John started for the door and walked through with out a single look back. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest. He had finely discovered what the constant hum in his head was.

They were voices.

* * *

Sorry about the wait guys, i got back from hols then i had to write a new chapter a few days after. becuase my muse thought she were still on vacation!! but i talked some scense in to her :P


	4. Chapter 4

4/?

please leave a review

Voices?" Teyla question staring at John with a weary expression.

John nodded turning to face Teyla. "I'm sure of it. I swear I heard him talking, but… his lips didn't move. Maybe that cloud did do something to us. Maybe it gave me some kind of telepathic ability."

Teyla took some time to register what John was telling her and then nodded. "If what you say is true, John, then why are we not suffering the same side effects as you?"

John shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it affects people differently, or maybe it is something to do with my gene or…" John stopped when Teyla interrupted.

"Or maybe its all in your head. You have to admit, John, you have been under a lot of pressure lately." she said, trying to sound reasonable.

John shook his head in disbelief. "Ok, erm…think of a number," he said suddenly.

Teyla frowned. "What?" she asked.

John put his hands up, stopping her from saying anything further. "Think of a number, any number, but don't tell me. Just keep saying that number in your head."

Teyla sighed but did as he said. The colonel's gaze unnerved her slightly as he stood still, watching her. John grunted, throwing his hands in the air.

"I can't hear over this damn hum!" he shouted. Teyla causally stood, putting her hand on John's arm.

"Colonel, maybe you should rest," she said. "We can talk some more in the morning."

John turned to look at her, a look of hurt on his face. "You don't believe me do you!"

Teyla sighed and started towards the door. Turning her hand over the control crystals she looked over her shoulder before she left. "Colonel, please, get some sleep." With that, she left. The door of John's quarters shut quickly, leaving the room silent. John sat on the end of his bed, staring at the spot Teyla had been only seconds before. If Teyla didn't believe him, then who would?

Xxx

Atlantis was silent in the early hours of the morning. The sun was just starting to rise above the sea; the fiery ball illuminated the waters with a reddish glow as the wind blew at the sea's surface. Rodney McKay stared out the window of his dimly lit lab, a cup of coffee cooling next to him. Feeling as though he would fall asleep at any moment, he sluggishly stood and started for the door, having worked all night on a project he wasn't really sure needed finishing. He dragged his feet down the halls to the mess hall. There was no point in going to sleep now, he thought to himself as the doors in front of him opened. The mess hall was too silent, none but a few seats were occupied. The occupant of one caught Rodney's attention. Smiling he shuffled over to the table where John sat. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, gazing out at the frost covered windows.

"Up early aren't we?" he asked, his cheery tone betraying nothing of the fatigue he felt.

With little enthusiasm, John shrugged and nodded his head. "I could say the same for you."

His voice was harsh and tired, his flat tone making Rodney worried. Shaking his head, Rodney continued. "I was in my lab; I could sleep so I needed something to keep me busy."

"Great," John said uninterested.

The doctor frowned, the little patience he had in him wearing thin. "So, how you feeling?" Out of the corner of his eye, Rodney could see John's hands clench into tight fists.

"I'm fine," John said shortly. For a few moments the two were silent, basking in the warmth of the sun's rays. John looked nervously at Rodney and sighed. "Are you feeling any different – you know since the last mission?"

Rodney shook his head. John looked sadly down at his hands, and Rodney decided to change the subject. "Hey , listen, Teyla is going to see her people and catch up on her leader duties and all that. We thought we would go with her. Keller's going too, you know, to do the check ups on the Athosians. you want to go… it will get you out of Atlantis at least"

People had started to fill the mess hall. The smell of bacon wafted through the air and the hum of silent conversation rang through John's ears.

"Well, better go gear up"

Xxx

The busy streets of New Athos were alive with excitement as the jumper landed softy on the ground, blowing small bits of rock and clouds of dust into the air. As the door opened, Teyla made a quick exit. Almost instantly surrounded by her people, she smiled brightly at them, greeting them with the traditional greeting. Keller was next to show herself, followed by Ronon. McKay was just after him. John gradually dragged himself from the jumper, turning his head to watch the door slowly close behind him. Hearing the many childish screams and giggles, he turned to find Teyla had already been dragged away by some small children. Ronon and Keller were talking a slow walk behind Halling and some other Athosians, and Rodney waited patiently beside John. He glanced at the scientist and, for the fist time, John smiled. He was looking forward to the night events; the Athosians always held great celebrations. The two friends made their way to the encampment, taking pleasure as the aroma of food met their nostrils.

"So I wonder what the celebration is for this time?" John mused.

"Oh, Halling told me it's to celebrate Teyla's tenth year as leader."

John eyebrows shot up. "Ten years as leader, wow."

Rodney nodded. "I wonder what we got for dinner," he mumbled under his breath. John chuckled at the comment as the two disappeared through the door of a tent.

Xxx

As the day grew to an end, the night seemed to have gotten colder. The sun sank behind the hills and the beating of the drums started as the first star could be seen in the sky. Outside lanterns burned with fiery life, illuminating the pathways. The stars shone brightly in the sky and the moon cast it light on the grassy lands below. It was a truly beautiful sight, John though to himself as he gazed out at the land with tired eyes. Behind him he could hear the clash of plates , the jingle of cutlery and the hum of conversation. Turning round he pulled back the flap of the dinner tent and he strode in. His eyes scanned the candlelit room spotting the others. They sat at a table which vanished under the pile of food that had been prepared for the night. Slowly making his way over, he took a seat in-between Ronon and Rodney. Teyla sat opposite him with Jenifer on one side and a small girl at her other. Her blond hair and pale skin were perfect in comparison to her large green eyes . She gazed up at Teyla in admiration with a wide smile on her face. Teyla smiled back and handed the girl a fork from the middle of the table. Gripping the fork tightly she plunged it down in to the contents of the bowl in front of her as her attention now focused entirely on eating her food. Smiling Teyla did the same. John tried to listen to the music, but it had little effect against the constant hum in his head. Looking down at his bowl, he pushed the contents of it around with his folk.

"Something wrong, Colonel Sheppard?" came an elderly voice from behind him. He jumped up and glanced round.

"No, not at all," he said guilty. The expression on his face was like a child who had just been caught stealing from the cookie jar. The woman smiled at him and then her eyes travelled to Teyla.

"Teyla, my child, would you mind going to get the firewood from outside? We are running out." Teyla glanced at the small pile of firewood in the corner. Smiling she rose from her seat.

"Of course, Alexia," she said and then started for the door. The old woman watched her go and then looked at John again. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Try the meat. It is much more appetizing then the soup." Alexia rose and started for her seat, walking with a grace John was sure a woman of her age should not have.

"Mmm, I will tell you one thing, these Athosians really know how to cook," Rodney's slightly muffled voice sounded beside him. John glanced at the scientist, watching as he tore at the leg of meat with his teeth.

"Do you even know what that is, McKay?" John asked glancing at the pinkish coloured meat; the scientist shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Nope, but it tastes like chicken," he smiled, chuckling slightly at the cliché of his words. An instant later a man came running through the entrance of the tent, a look of terror on his face.

"The ring has just opened!" he screamed, his panicked tone ringing through the tent.

"Wraith?" one of the Athosians asked. The man shook his head.

"Soldiers…from another world"

John, Ronon and Rodney glanced at each other as they got to their feet.

"Get all your best fighters and prepare for battle!" Ronon shouted as he made his way out of the tent. John and Rodney did the same, stopping to look at the sight before them.

Solders marched in by the hundreds, the sound of their heavy clad feet pounding on the ground like a stick pounds at a drum. Fiery torches burned bright behind them, the large balls of light growing larger as they approached.

"What the hell!" John shouted. "Who are these guys?" he turned to Halling, wanting a quick explanation. The man turned to him and spoke.

They are Luminati soldiers" John stared at the man for further explanation, but got none as the Athosian pulled out his weapon and ran towards his son.

John looked at Ronon. "I hope you can tell me more about these Luminati soldiers?" he asked.

Ronon nodded. "They are like the Bola Kai, but much more advanced. They come from a planet called Luminatis and they are vicious. Watch yourself," he said and then pulled his sword from his back and ran into battle.

"Ronon" Sheppard called, but the Satedan did not seem to hear him as he battled with one of the soldiers. Raising the gun he had picked up before he had come outside, John fired a hail of shots into the soldier's chest, seeing him fall to the ground. Ronon looked over at Sheppard and nodded, starting off once again.

"Looks like we're not getting out of this with out a fight," he said as he turned to Rodney only to find the space he occupied moments ago empty.

"Rodney?" John shouted worriedly. Jumping as stunner blast howled passed his head, his finger quickly found its way to the trigger. He straightened up, swallowed hard and proceeded into battle.

Xxx

His feet seemed to have a mind of their own, Rodney thought, as he made his way across the length of the camp to take cover in the bushes, dodging stunner blasts and bits of flying debris as he did so. Finally reaching his destination, he jumped for cover. Breathing heavily he scanned the area. Fires spread throughout the village, tearing down the tents, eating away at the crops and making the sky black with smoke. A shrill scream brought back his attention to the danger he faced. Looking out over the camp he saw a young woman being held down by a soldier, one hand at her throat the other holding a knife high in the air.

His eyes widened. Picking up some rocks that lay beneath his feet, he threw them in the soldier's direction. Each one bounced off his helmet, making him look up. Letting go of the young woman, he started in Rodney's direction.

"Oh, crap!" Rodney stood rooted to the spot as the soldier got nearer. His armoured hand struck him hard as the scientist fell to the floor.

"You're gonna pay for that, hero," he said, the came down again. Rodney rolled out the way and punched him in the face, causing the soldier's already loose helmet to fly backwards.

"Owww!" Rodney shouted, grabbing his throbbing fist. Looking up he glanced at the man's dirty face. He was bald and pale and his skin was red and scarred. The man roared and pushed Rodney to the ground, pulling his sword from its sheath and raising it above his head#

sorry its a bit late guys i have been really busy with school and everything. hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

please leave a review

Rodney couldn't help but squeal as he covered his face protectively with his arms. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, waiting for the blade to pierce his skin. When the blow never came, Rodney couldn't help but crack open an eye. There before him the man stood still, his arms still above his head. His eyes were wide as he looked down at the scientist, surprise written into his expression. As the man became to slant forwards, Rodney hastily shuffled away, letting him fall soundlessly to the ground. Rodney stared at the unmoving form of the soldier, only now noticing the large arrow which stuck out of his back. Teyla stood a short distance away, a bow in her hand.

"Teyla!" he shouted happily, getting to his feet. "I have never been so happy to see you!"

Teyla glanced at him with a stern expression and pulled a knife from her belt. "Here" was all she said before running in to battle.

Rodney looked helplessly down at the blade in his hand and swallowed hard.

Looking up, he watched as Teyla took on yet another soldier. Rodney stood still, watching as the two continued their brutal attacks. She ducked under the man's arm and hit him square in the back, causing him to falter. He swung his arm forcefully around again, but Teyla had seen it coming. Grabbing his bicep and shoulder, she chopped viscously at his exposed neck causing him to drop to his knees. With out a hesitation, she slammed the heel of her hand into his back, watching as he fell forward to the floor. Stealing the knife that still lay unused in the man's sheath, Teyla started off again, rage fuelling her. Rodney stared at the two lifeless bodies of the guards on the floor, the sound of the battle going on around him slowly growing mute. Swallowing hard, he extinguished the fear that was growing inside of him. Raising the knife he ran in to battle, shouting the best battle cry he could.

Xxxx

Jennifer was the first to admit that she wasn't good at certain things, and being forced in to battle with an army of highly trained killers was one of them. Being careful as to not attract unwanted attention, she shuffled across the Athosian settlement finding refuge behind a fallen cart. She sighed and looked out over the mayhem that now took hold of the usually peaceful village. Peering over the top of the cart, Jennifer saw a man with his head bleeding laying unconscious a short distance away. Swallowing hard Jennifer stood, and true to her nature, crept over to him. Inspecting the wound on his head she let out a sigh. Heavy hands on her shoulder made her turn round, gasping in horror. A soldier towered over her, his helmet missing. His small eyes looked down at her through faceless features. His black hair was glued to his head with sweat and his skin was covered with cuts, dirt and blood. Jennifer whimpered. He struck her to the ground, causing her to cry out. A cloud of dust jumped up in the air, blinding her. Squinting through the brown haze, she could faintly see the glint of the man's knife as it came down. She grabbed his hand, forcing it away from her face. The knife was so close to her face she could feel the tip of it caress her face. Closing her eyes she tried with all her might to push the knife away, but the man's strength outweighed her own. Feeling the muscles in her arms quivering she turned her face away. Suddenly the man was tackled to the ground and Keller shot up, her head shooting to the side. There she saw the man and Teyla struggling for the knife, fighting furiously, against one another. Finally getting the upper hand, Teyla got to her feet, the knife held tightly in one hand. The man jumped to his feet, too, and rushed towards the Athosion, Teyla sidestepped and hit him hard on the back, sending him falling with a loud clash to the floor. With the sound of battle dying down behind them, Teyla took the time to pick her friend up. Jennifer glanced at her wide eyed, shaking.

"Are you unharmed?" she asked calmly. Keller nodded her head and swallowed. Teyla inspected the knife still held tightly in her palm, frowning.

"What is it?" Jennifer asked.

"These solders, they are Luminati… we have no quarrel with them. What could they possibly want with us?" Teyla replied, lost in her musings. A loud battle-like cry erupted from behind her, causing her to turn on her heel. Teyla's eyes went wide with fear and surprise as the solder she had just 'defeated' charged towards her, his weapon raised high above his head. Inhaling a sharp breath, Teyla raised her own weapon, but the solder had already brought his weapon down, tackling her to the floor. Jennifer stared at the tangle of limbs on the ground, her eyes wide.

For a moment everything lay still, nothing but the distant sounds of battle going on behind them. Jennifer took a shaky step forward, reaching out with trembling hands.

"Teyla," she called softly. Again, the two stayed motionless. "Teyla?" the doctor called again stepping closer. A grunt of effort broke the silence as Teyla pushed the man off from top of her, exposing the knife she left embedded in his chest. Keller sighed a breath of relief and ran to the Athosian's side, helping her to her feet. Dusting herself off, Teyla nodded her thanks. Jennifer smiled back grimly. In that instant the sound of something ripping through flesh could be heard. Teyla watched in horror as Keller fell to the ground, a large arrow, pointing from her chest.

Xxx

As the night drew to a depressing end, Athos was left strewn with rubble. Huts had been burned to the floor, crops destroyed and lives taken. The sign of the new morning arrived as the sun shone over the mountaintops, bringing with it a new brightness. Choking smoke touched the heavens, a fleeting reminder of the night before. A white blanket of frost covered the trampled grass and a haze of mist lingered in the air. Athos was silent. John scanned the remains of the small village; it was empty, barren and bare. He watched as the Athosians scavenged what was left of their home, helping the wounded and mourning the lost. The bodies of Athosians and soldiers lay scattered across the floor, children's toys left discarded in the dirt and small fires kept burning the now insignificant rubble of the village. With the sight becoming too much to bear, John closed his eyes and turned away. He opened his eyes in time to see Ronon, Rodney and Lorne coming towards him. Following them was a small girl - the same one that had been sitting with them at dinner hours before the attack. Her face no longer held the wide smile, nor did it hold the brightness like before. Tears streamed down her pale face as her small hand was held in Ronon's large one.

"Sheppard, we can't find Teyla or Keller," Ronon said, his voice rough.

"Here," came a small tired voice from behind them. Teyla appeared from behind a mountain of hay. They could see her face, hands and shirt were stained with blood as she got closer to them.

"Jesus Christ!" John shouted, grabbing her arm lightly. She pulled out of his grasp and looked at the three with a sad expression.

"What is it?" Rodney asked,

Teyla sniffed. "Its Jennifer


	6. Chapter 6

Xxxx

please leave a review

The morning drew to a dreary end as afternoon approached, the sun now high in the sky. A cool breeze cast away the heat of the summer blowing softly through the Athosian encampment, or what was left of it. A few small huts and wooden barns remained standing, although not completely unscathed. Silence had washed over Athos like a deadly plague, a silence filled with sadness and regret. The Athosians busily rebuilt their home, as others patrolled the streets, gathering the pieces of rubble that lined the streets. The sunlight sliced through the open tent flap as people steadily came in and out. The row of bodies filling the small space seemed to grow by the minute with each body covered by a thin white sheet. Rodney stared down at the unmoving form of Doctor Keller as a tear slowly trickled down his face. He made no attempt to brush it away. Sighing he took her hand in his and rested his chin on his chest.

"First Carson, now you. You didn't deserve this, did you?" he said sadly, almost expecting Jennifer to reply. Another tear made its way down his cheek, dropping onto their entwined hands. Rodney closed his eyes, sifting his position on the floor. A small tingling sensation shook his body and suddenly a bright red light erupted from his palm. Rodney watched in wonder and fear as the light grew brighter, filling the room with a magnificent lustre. The light suddenly faded, disappearing as quickly as it came, and all was quite. Rodney sat in silence when a small moan distracted him from his confusion. He looked around trying to find the cause of the noise, when the hand he'd been holding tightened round his own...

Xxxxx

"You think you healed her?" Ronon said gruffly, a look of annoyance and confusion on his face. "Look, McKay, I know you think you can do everything, but now you're just being stupid."

McKay scoffed at the other man's words and shook his head. "Ok, firstly, I don't _'think'_ I healed her. I know I did. Secondly, I am not being stupid. Something happened in there that was beyond the laws of science. She was laying there dead. Then next thing I know there was a bright light and then Jenny woke up without a scratch on her. It was...amazing," Rodney said with a fast paced string of words. He turned to glance at Sheppard, smiling.

"Maybe you're right, Sheppard. Maybe that cloud, what ever it is, did something to our DNA, gave us...super human abilities," he said. Sheppard nodded his head, but said nothing.

Well then, if that's true, how come Teyla and I haven't gotten any symptoms?" Ronon asked.

Rodney shook his head turning back to the man. "What am I - Answer Man? How could I know that? Maybe it affects people in different ways, or maybe, it affects only people with the ATA gene." The room was silent.

"If this is true," John suddenly said. These were some of the few words he had spoken since Jennifer's miraculous recovery. "Then we got an advantage against the Wraith." John smiled for what seemed like the first time in days. A tall man walked through the door, a strap of leather slung over his shoulder like a towel. His bald head was shiny with sweat and dirty with grime and soil. His stomach rounded out past his toes and his legs stuck out like large tree trunks.

"Carlos," Ronon greeted, the man bowed his head and smiled grimly.

"Ronon," Carlos rounded the bed John was sitting on and slammed the strap of leather hard on the table.

"How's the rebuilding going?" John asked.

Carlos shrugged. "As well as can be suspected, but we seem to rebuilding a lot lately," he said, his tone filled with a cold hatred.

"Hey, if you want us to help you we...."

"No, we have already said we do not need you help, we have been doing this for many years, Colonel," and with that he stomped out

"How do you think Teyla's handling all this?" Rodney suddenly said. "I mean a whole lot of her people just dies and they have to rebuild their home again."

John shrugged. "I think she's used to it by now."

"You never get used to death, Sheppard," Ronon growled. "Where is she anyway?"

Xxx

A dull sunlight sliced through the gaps of the barn as Teyla busily shoveled hay into an animal's stall. The beast itself stood beside her, resembling a horse. Its sheen white coat was freckled with sunlight and its long grey mane blew softly in the afternoon breeze. Stabbing at the hay again, Teyla threw it carelessly in to the cosy stall, letting it land in a messy pile on the floor. She was so concentrated on her task she did not even notice when Ronon had entered through the door. He was silent for a moment, watching as Teyla piled the hay into one corner, a steely expression on her face. She was still dirty, her face hidden under noticeable marks of filth.

"Teyla?" Ronon called softly.

"What?" she replied flatly, not looking up.

Ronon scratched his head. "It's been a long day. Why don't you get some rest?"

"No," she said quickly.

"Then at least let me help you," Ronon offered.

"I don't need you help!" Teyla spat. Turning to face him, she looked at him with a venomous expression and then turned her back to him.

"Dammit!" she shouted, throwing her pitch fold across the barn. The animal beside her stamped its feet and hissed loudly, wrestling against the leather tethers that held it.

"I failed them again... it wasn't supposed to be like this! I was supposed to be a good leader. I am supposed to protect them!" she screamed, Ronon stared at her, unmoving.

"You can't protect them all, Teyla. As a leader you should know that," he said, his tone harsh.

She looked up at him, her eyes watery. "Its not fair," she whispered.

Ronon moved towards her, embracing her. His arms were strong around her as she buried her face on his chest, sniffing. They stood there silently when suddenly Carlos came running in. Teyla pushed away from Ronon and hastily wiped the tears from her face.

"Teyla, the body count has been confirmed."

Teyla took a deep breath and swallowed hard before asking, "How many?"

For a moment Carlos was silent, then looking at the floor he replied, "92."

Xxx

The day had ended the same way it had began, an uncomfortable silence taking hold on the people of Athos. Birds flew carelessly in the black skies above them, making their presence known by the many squawks and flapping of their wings. The night had ended with a hardly filling dinner, what was left of the harvest now shared between the people in the village. As the time slowly drew closer to midnight, more and more people retired to bed, leaving the dinner tent empty and filled with silence.

Xxx

John had been perched on the end of his bed ever since dinner had ended. The thoughts of all those that were in the dinner tent still echoed through his head and had become too much to bear Pushing the heels of his palms into his eyes, he sighed deeply and hunched over, his elbows digging painfully into his thighs. The hum of voices inside his head had died down to a slight mummer, most of the people on Athos now soundly asleep. Somewhere in the distance John could hear the hoot of a night bird and a few people talking quietly as they walked past the hut. Glancing round the room, John saw Rodney wrapped up in the fur covers of the temporary living chambers and then glanced at Ronon. The big man's arms were crossed across his chest as he lay sleeping on his back. Glancing beside him, John sighed yet again. The bed beside his was still unoccupied. The fur covering lay untouched, and the few bits of clothing lay sprawled across the small bed's surface.

Hearing soft footsteps outside John turned his head towards the entrance. It opened shortly, revealing Teyla. Her face was crestfallen; her shoulders slumped, weighed down by the heavy burden of the many deaths that had happened the night before. John was instantly at her side.

"Hey," he said as she walked past him. Nodding her greeting she removed all the clothes from her bed, carelessly throwing them to the floor.

"Didn't see you at dinner tonight," he said, trying to start a conversation.

"That's because I didn't go," she replied hastily. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the door. "How are you?" she asked John.

He shrugged. "Better then you" he pointed out, gesturing towards the dark bruise that lined her jaw. They both fell silent.

"I am nothing like my father wanted me to be," she said quietly, her voice was almost a whisper.

John looked up. "What do you mean?"

"He would always tell me what a great leader I was to become, how I would protect my people and how I would help them towards our goal of a better life." She stopped, looking down at the floor. "He must be turning in his grave right now." She did not seem to notice John's befuddled expression. He said nothing as he knew it would not help. A soft knock on the door made him jump.

"Enter," Teyla ordered as a man peered through the door.

"Teyla," he greeted.

What is it, Carlson?"

He hesitated for a moment then steeped fully in to the room. "We may have a lead on why the Lumminti were here..."

Xxx

She looked so frail, laying there. The colour drained her face, the spry old woman who had been scorning the mischiefness of young children long hours ago now injured and dying. The entrance of the tent was suddenly alive with activity as Teyla and the team rushed through the door. Teyla stopped short of taking another step, causing Rodney to bump in to her. Staring across the room at Jennifer, Teyla's expression gave away her confused state.

"Did you not...die?" she asked, for lack of a better question.

Keller couldn't hide the smile that touched her lips. "I did, but Rodney somehow healed me." T

Teyla looked back at Rodney who merely grinned back. Turning again she started towards the old woman lying on the bed, kneeling at her side.

"Alexia," the Athosion called. For the first time Alexia opened her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Ahhh, Teyla," she groaned, lifting a wrinkled hand to cup the Athosion leader's face, "I am so glad you are well." Putting her hand by her side again, she rolled her head to face the doctor. "This lovely young lady has been taking care of me."

Teyla glanced at Jennifer and then back at Alexia. Swallowing hard she changed the subject. "You wanted to see me?"

The old woman nodded slowly, moaning loudly as if the very action caused her great pain.

"Yes, while we were running from the solders, I heard one say that they were after the 'Quatro.'" Teyla frowned.

"What's the...Quatro?" Rodney asked. Teyla looked at Alexis for permission to answer his question.

"The Quatro are a group of ordinary people, with extraordinary powers. These powers are used for good, almost like a....," she searched for the right Earth term. "A super hero, however, they can also be used to cause harm...," she stopped in midsentence, then turned to Alexis again.

"How is that possible? the Quatro are nothing but myth."

"Are they?" The room was silent. Jennifer clearing her throat caused that silence to break. She looked up from Alexis.

"Can I see you outside, Teyla?"

Teyla nodded and hesitantly got to her feet.

Xxx

The cold night air seemed to be getting chillier by the hour, but for Teyla the frozen wind on her face was a welcomed sensation.

"What is it?" she asked, ignoring the cloudy haze that escaped her lips. Keller looked at her with sad eyes.

"Teyla, Alexis sustained some severe injures to her back and stomach. There is nothing more I can do for her and she can't be moved."

Teyla tightened her jaw. "What are you saying?"

Jennifer's eyes looked up from studying the ground and glanced sadly at Teyla. "It would be best if you said your good byes now."

Xxxx

thanks for waiting people and thanks to those who reviewd the last chapter, sorry this one took so long but i had a writers block and my beta was busy with other things

Anyway... HAPPY HALLOWEEN


	7. Chapter 7

please leave a review

Xxxx

The clouds that hung in the sky were hardly visible through the haze of mist that plagued Athos. The moon was nothing but a faint glow through the white haze. The bulbous globe drifted lazily over naked trees casting dim light on the still waters of the lake that lay slumbering outside a small tent. Inside candles burned with intense life flickering as the wind blew through the small living space.

Twisting restlessly against the sheets that bound her to the bed, Teyla opened her eyes with a throaty growl. Wrestling the sheets from her torso, her feet met the cold ground of the tent. Pushing herself out of bed, she started for the exit. Swatting the flap to one side she took a deep breath of fresh air, smiling at the cold that filled her lungs. The sounds of insects chirping cheerfully reverberated around her as the wind cooled on her face, freezing her skin. Tears burned her eyes as she looked over the murky land of Athos. So many had died, and yet their deaths had meant nothing. Gazing out across the large still lake she sighed. A golden fish broke through the surface of the water gasping for air, and then lazily sunk down beneath its depths again. The few words Alexia had spoken before her death had rung in Teyla's ears, robbing her of sleep.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" came a gentle voice behind her.

"Shouldn't you?" she replied, not taking her gaze away from the scenery before her. Soft footsteps approached her until John stood at her side.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, looking at her with a sideward glance.

"I have been thinking, about what Alexia said…maybe she was onto something, maybe those solders were really looking for the Quatro."

John nodded understandingly.

"I just wish Rodney could have saved her…" she said, her voice barely a whisper. For the first time she looked at the colonel, her eyes glazed with unshed tears.

"You can't blame it on Rodney, Teyla. He hasn't figured out how to work his…_powers_ yet."

Teyla looked down at the floor and sighed. "I know."

There was a moment's silence, and then John shuddered, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

"Come on, let's go inside. It's freezing out here." He turned to leave, grasping Teyla's arm gently. Her skin was hot to the touch, his fingertips burning as they brushed past her arm. John frowned, but said nothing.

Taking one last look outside Teyla watched silently as more fog rolled in, almost hiding the outside world from view. Letting the flap of the tent fall back, she turned and sat on the edge of the bed, tucking her hair behind her ear. Her head hit the pillow within moments. Fatigue tugged at her eyelids as she eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

Xxx

Morning came slowly bringing with it the cold bite of winter. The white haze that had rested above the lake the night before seemed to linger in the same spot, refusing to move as the wind blew restlessly at the waters below it. The only colour that blighted the morning was the faint strips of red in the sky, curling through the clouds and heading for the slowly rising sun. The grass was strewn with a noticeable frost, the white blanket jumping from blade to blade like a million tiny webs. The soft rustle of the leaves could barely be heard over the constant moan of the wind.

Suddenly the Stargate was alive with life, bright colours of shimmering blue and whites shone through the mist, illuminating the dust covered ground on which it stood. Three figures soon emerged, stepping through the mist like ghosts from a fog with their long red robes dragging behind them. The man in front was the oldest. His face was lined with wrinkles and dark brown freckles speckled his face. His robe lazily followed him as he took a few steps forward, glancing at Teyla over the thin rim of his glasses. The other two men were dressed in a similar fashion, and although they were younger, their expression matched that of the first. Teyla took her own shuddering step forward and greeted them with a nod of her head.

"Councilmen, I am glad you could make it." she lied, forcing a small smile.

"Too bad it could not have been in happier circumstances," the eldest spoke, his expression one of disagreeable abhorrence.

Teyla swallowed hard but said nothing, resisting the urge to drop her eyes to the floor. She stepped aside and waved her hand in the direction of the Athosian camp. "Please right this way."

The three councilmen glided past her, the ends of their legs hidden beneath the smoky mist that lingered inches above the ground. Clearing her throat she looked back at the gate and then hurried after the three men, not looking forward to what the day had in store.

Xxx

John hadn't slept at all during the remainder of the night. The constant mumbling in his head had grown into screeching that resembled that of a banshee's frightening wail. His brain told him to sleep but he couldn't as his eyes lids dropped occasionally, heavy with fatigue. Clenching his teeth he slowly rose to a sitting position, cradling his head tightly in his palms. Voices, tired, angry, sad, loving, disapproving, loud, soft all ran through his head at once creating a string of mumbled words and fevered whispering. He couldn't take it anymore, as something deep inside him cracked.

"Shut up!" he screamed, the words bouncing off the walls. The voices had suddenly stopped and nothing but his own thoughts still remained.

"What the hell was that for?" came the squeaky voice of Doctor McKay.

Sheppard looked round to see the scientist face down on the floor, the blanket covering his lower body. Sheppard cleared his throat then rubbed his neck. "Sorry."

"Yeah, well, you should be. I will have you know I was having a fantastic dream and then the next thing I know the floor's coming up to meet me," the scientist droned on. One hand was waving in all directions while the other held tightly to the blanket wrapped around him.

John ignored Rodney's continual rant and got to his feet starting for outside. Pushing the tent flap to the side he watched as Athosians busily went about their day. As usual fires burned bright outside the cooking tents with large steaming black pots atop of them. The Athosians worked relentlessly planting their crops, hoping to gain what they lost a few nights before. John had always found the Athosians a very strong and proud people much like their leader unwilling to admit defeat. Halling walked past him, pulling some strange looking animals behind him. John frowned deeply at the strange creature which resembled a goat and cleared his throat.

"Colonel Sheppard, are you well?" Halling greeted him.

John tore his gaze away from the creature and nodded. "Have you seen Teyla?" the colonel asked.

"She is in a meeting with the Athosian, has been since the sun rose… they were not happy."

John frowned at the man's words, but said nothing. Halling looked down to the floor, and then lifted his eyes as he spoke. "She should be out by the start of the afternoon."

"Thanks," the colonel said watching as Halling walked towards the newly built barns. One of the creatures trailing behind him gazed up at John with its large black eyes that were disproportionate to its head. Sheppard had found the creature very strange and took satisfaction in his amusement as he watched it walk away from him. Its legs seemed too small for the large round body it had. Sighing he rubbed his eyes looking up at the sky, and then started off towards the bathing area, the pain in his head forgotten.

Xxx

The afternoon had come quickly, with the sun rising at an almost rapid pace. The pleasing aroma of food wafted through the air, clinging to the nostrils of the hungry. There was a cool breeze that gently swayed through the grass, but John didn't much care for the smell that followed him or the way the grass played round his ankles. He was just happy that he had not heard a single thought but his own since the morning. Rows of brightly coloured flowers lined the edge of the meadow as John crouched against a tree, hiding himself under the many blades of grass surrounding him. Holding a piece of grass between his teeth he laid on the floor, his hands acting as a cushion behind his head. All of a sudden he heard the pounding sound of footsteps. He shot up, the blade of grass falling from his mouth. He listened again. The unnatural rustle of the grass making him doubt he was alone. Suddenly a shimmering figure appeared before him, its presence almost dissolving until it became a solid shape in front of him. Sheppard's eyes widened as the Luminati soldier loomed over him, raised his gun, and pulled the trigger. A beam of red light engulfed Sheppard, stunning him. The Colonel fell back down to the ground, as the soldier picked him up, effortlessly throwing him over its shoulder. Its gloved hand went to its chest pressing a glowing green button. The solder disappeared in the same manner as it had revealed itself, along with the Colonel.


	8. Chapter 8

_The __soldier__ disappeared in the same manner as it had __revealed itself__, along with the Colonel….._

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Rodney thought as he watched a young couple argue a short distance away from him. A small smile tugged at his lips as he caught a glimpse of the young man's expression the red tint in his cheeks visible from where he sat. Chuckling to himself he shook his head, turning his gaze towards his laptop. His fingers tapped busily at its keyboard with the words appearing on the screen at an almost inhuman speed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a young boy hop towards him. He wore a dirty white shirt with an unbuttoned brown vest; his trousers were also brown, held up with a tight belt, and his arms hung limply by his side. Rodney McKay continued working, his patience slowly draining.

"Is there something you want?" Rodney said angrily.

The boy giggled. "What you doing?" he asked, his voice holding a squeaky tone to it.

"I am working. What do you think I am doing?" Rodney replied looking down at his laptop again. There was a moment's silence, and then the boy looked at Rodney with wide blue eyes.

"Teyla says you're overcompensating for something, but I just think you like working better then you like people."

Rodney's eyes darted up from his keyboard, a look of surprise on his face. He shook his head in disbelief, scoffing at the young boys words.

"What do you know? You're just an annoying little…" he stopped in midsentence, to the boy. "She really said that?"

The boy giggled, turned and then ran towards the small group of friends that had gathered a short distance away.

Xxx

His arms were tied securely behind his back. The ropes were like wires, eating at the skin of his wrists. His biceps ached with an anything throb. Opening his eyes he glanced round the room, the only light being the one which flickered above his head. He swallowed hard, trying to register where he was, who had brought him here? What had happened? A million questions flew through his head. Suddenly he heard loud footsteps approach, as a man stepped into the light. The only thing showing was his face, the rest of his body having been covered by a large metallic suit. His face was not a handsome one, covered with many scars from many battles, clothed with defacing burns. He looked down at John through emotionless eyes one of them holding no pupil, no sign of life. John looked up at the man through bloodshot eyes.

"Who are you, what do you want?" his voice barely a whisper. There was an awkward silence as the man continued to stare. John swallowed.

"What do you want with me?" he tried again. The man still was silent.

"He won't speak," came another voice from the shadows and soon another man stepped into view. "Or to be more precise, he _'can't'_ speak."

The colonel's gaze shifted from the man in front of him to the new occupant of the room. His face was handsome and somewhat pale, his eyes a dark blue against his skin, his hair a perfect set of blond curls atop his head. He smiled widely, showing off a perfect row of white teeth. Everything about him was distinguished, from his flawless skin, to his muscular build.

"Who are you? What do you want?" John asked again, the questions getting too repetitive for his liking. The man chuckled, his laugh seeming patronizing.

"My name is Marcus and this here," he pointed to the large man beside him. "His name is Boris, and we want you to join us," he said quickly. John rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, if I had a nickel for every time I heard that line," John answered the man who just smiled.

"I knew you were going to say something like that, which is why I came up with another solution, to…convince you to work for me." The man hopped on his heels like an exited child as Boris took a small step forward. He held a small circular device in his hand, lifting it to Johns head. The colonel moved his head away from the large man's grasp, the movement causing his head to protest with a sharp pain. Boris's large paw grabbed the colonel's hair and pulled his head back with a sharp tug. Placing the small device on the side of his neck, John was jolted in his chair as two needle-like projections embedded themselves into his skin. The device beeped, flashing a bright red and for a second John convulsed in his chair, his entire body burning. Suddenly he stopped, his body falling limp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark when Teyla had finally walked through the entrance of her tent, the young Athosian leader's eyes lined with dark circles. Jenifer watched as she dragged herself across the room, wrestling her long leather coat from her shoulders. Rodney lay curled up on his bed, the sheet draped over his body, Jennifer sat on the edge of her own bed as Ronan lay on his back on his, his eyes open and staring at the ceiling.

"Teyla," Jenifer said, getting to her feet. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day," she said. Teyla simply glanced at her with tired eyes. "Are you ok? You don't look very well," the doctor asked, starting towards the Athosian. Keller's hand drifted to Teyla's forehead. "Teyla, you're burning up!"

Teyla pushed her hand away with a long sigh.

"I am fine."

Jennifer frowned, but said nothing. Teyla sat on the edge of her bed, throwing her coat to the side with a careless toss. Sighing she let her head fall into her cupped hands, rubbing her fingers across her eyes.

"Long day?" Jennifer asked, perching herself next to the tired Athosian. Teyla laughed ironically, nodding.

"You could say that...yes," Teyla answered, reaching for the glass of water that sat on her bedside table. Putting the glass to her lips, she downed the entire contents of the glass. Jennifer watched in confusion and astonishment as the Athosian drank a whole liter of water without so much as a breath. Teyla wiped some sweat from her brow and sighed.

"Well I am tired, if you do not mind I going to get some sleep."

Keller nodded and hopped over to her own bed. Teyla swung her feet round and rested her head on the pillow, closing her eyes.

Xxx

A burning heat consumed her like a fiery rage, a painful stinging from the flames that licked at her skin. Blurred images passed through her head accompanied by muffled voices and disturbing whispers. A bright light flashed before her eyes and suddenly she found herself in the middle of a battle field as screams of terror and cries of pain sounded from every corner of her consciousness. For an unknown reason the world around her was engulfed in a fiery blaze. A hot wind blew strong and wild, forcing the flames on their rampage. Swords clashed together; the crash of metal against metal was accompanied with loud battle cries. Feeling a presence behind her she turned, coming face to face with herself. Frowning, she lifted her hand, her mirror image copying the action. Extending her hand their fingertips touched and suddenly her other half was engulfed in flames, screaming as the hot tongues of the fire burned skin from bone. She stared wide-eyed as she burned, her own screams ringing in her ears.

The nightmare jolted Teyla into consciousness as she shot up with a loud cry, the sweat soaked sheets falling away from her body. Trying to control her laboured breathing, she shook her head casting away the images that still lay fresh in her mind. Looking round the candlelit room, she noticed John's bed had not been slept in. Frowning she swung her legs over edge of the bed, planting her feet on the floor. Swiping at her forehead she fanned her face with her hand. Walking towards the entrance of her tent, she let the wind cool her face. She walked further outside breathing in the fresh air. A small fire still burned outside. The three large logs that were placed around it glowing slightly in the firelight. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, placing a cloth over her mouth. Struggling against her captor, she fought in a desperate attempt to get free, trying frantically to pry her captors hand away from her mouth. Slowly she could feel herself growing weaker, darkness surrounding her vision. Suddenly she stopped falling limp against her captor.

Xxx

She awoke with a pounding head, her hands and feet bound tightly together with a rope that ripped through her skin like wire. She lifted her head, squinting through the darkness that greeted her. Her body ached with every movement, her chest burning like fire. Her hair was plastered to her sweat coated forehead. She could feel someone watching her from the shadows. She stayed quiet, slowly surveying the room. A few moments passed and suddenly a man stepped into view. He wore armor from his neck down, not unlike the soldiers that Teyla had seen tear her home apart, but in a way was also different. She looked closely at the man that now stood in front of her as her eyes widened in confusion and terror.

"John?"


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Sorry i have not posted in a while people. i have been busy. but here it is. ENJOY

* * *

please leave a review

9/?

He smiled at the mere mention of his name, the white of his teeth showing through a small gap in his lips. Teyla pulled against her restraints, her eyes unmoving form of the colonel in front of her. She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it again, lost for words. John stood motionless, glaring down at her with a cold expression.

"Well, aren't you gonna say anything?"

Teyla jumped at the quiet voice in her ear, tearing her eyes away from John to glance behind her. A young man stood a short distance away, his presence barely noticed in the darkness of the room. He took the few steps around her chair and planted himself beside John.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" she asked, raising her chin defiantly.

The man chuckled, "That's a lot of questions."

"Pick one."

The man smiled and nodded his head. "Very well," he said as he put a flat hand to his chest, "my name is Alex Conner, son of Lucus Conner." Leaning closer, his smile changed slightly, seemingly almost hungry. "But you can just call me Alex." His words made Teyla's skin crawl.

"What do you want?" she asked risking a quick glance at John before turning her head back to Alex. Alex stood from his bent position and looked back down at Teyla, his smile disappearing.

"This is where I stop answering your questions."

Heaving against her restraints again, Teyla winced as they cut into the skin of the wrists. "What have you done to him!" Teyla cried, glancing at John yet again.

Alex followed her gaze and rocked on his heels, his hands in his pockets in a childlike gesture. "It's so easy to manipulate a mind reader, that is when they have no idea how to use their abilities."

Teyla's brow furrowed. "Abilities?" she asked in confusion.

Alex nodded his head vigorously, again rocking on his heels. "You didn't believe him when he told you about hearing voices…did you?"

Teyla closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, ignoring his taunting. "Don't worry, you will be joining us soon, and after you, your friends," he smiled. "Then I will have the whole collection."

"I don't have any abilities. You have wasted your time."

Alex smiled, wagging a finger in Teyla's face. "Now that's where you're wrong, you see. Your power is very interesting," his hand brushed her cheek, his fingertips like ice against her flushed skin. Leaning forward, Alex smiled and whispered in Teyla ear, "I will let you get reacquainted." He stood and then started towards the door.

John stepped forward, the cold emotionless glare in his eyes unchanging. Lifting his arms John placed both of his hands on Teyla's temples, his index and forefingers falling against her skin. Immediately a burning pain surged through her head, travelled down her spine and engulfed her entire body. She curled her hands into tight fists, clenching her jaw tightly shut. She had kept quiet until the pain consumed her and she screamed.

Xxx

Ronon's fists thundered against the hard wood of the training dummy, his face frozen into a determined stare. His eyes were set like stones as he continued his training, not blinking once. His breathing was hard and fast, each breath showing itself with a hazy, white fog. The wood of the dummy suddenly splinted, making Ronon jump back in surprise. He glanced down at his hands, his knuckles red and bruised.

"Mr Dex?" came a cold voice from behind him.

He turned lazily on his heel, looking the man behind him up and down. "What do you want?" he asked angrily.

The man before him stood tall with hands behind his back and his long robe touching the ground. "Where is Miss Emmagan?" he asked, his sour tone making Ronan cringe.

"How would I know where she is? Haven't seen her since last night." There was an awkward silence.

"When you do see her, tell her to come to us…. immediately."

Ronan glared at the man with a sour expression, hesitating before he spoke, "I will see if I can remember," then turned on his heel and walked away.

Rodney stood watching the exchange of words between the councillor and the Satedan feeling a slight tinge of anger towards the older Athosians.  
"What's wrong with those guys? What do they have against Teyla anyway?"

Ronon merely shrugged, throwing his towel to the floor.

"Why does she let them treat her like that?"

Annoyed at the scientist's constant questions, Ronon spun round and quickly faced him,  
"Think about it, McKay. She's a woman and leader of the Athosions. There are men who are in the council that still think woman should be in the kitchen. They treat Teyla the way they do because they are trying to push her over the edge. Teyla lets them push her around because if she doesn't, it could mean hell for her people."

Rodney made an 'o' shape with his mouth, his forehead creasing in disgust. "But that's sexist."

Ronon sighed, throwing his large arms in the air. "What makes you think they care?"

Again Rodney frowned then shook his head, returning back to the laptop in his hand.

Xxx

Rodney shifted uncomfortably as the rain outside continued to pelt the ground. The echo of water was the only sound in the now quiet streets of Athos. Sighing, he got up from a sitting position and started towards the entrance. Pulling back the flap of the tent, he looked out into the distance, watching as the rain met the ground. For a moment he just stood there, feeling the wind on his face and listening to the calm sound of the water hitting a hard surface. Squinting through the darkness he saw something coming towards him, nothing but a large silhouette coming towards him at an alarming speed. At first he thought it was an animal, charging at him, coming to drag him from his tent and off in to the woods again, but then he looked closer. The shape coming towards him was not that of an animal, but was a group of Athosians hurrying for Rodney's tent. So surprised was he to see the usually calm Athosians in such a state of distress, he had not noticed the Satedan that had crept up beside him.

"Rodney!" Ronon shouted, annoyance creeping in to his gruff voice.

The scientist jumped, turning his head to face the obviously angry runner. "What?" Rodney said quickly as the other Athosians greeted them.

"Have you seen Teyla?" they asked.

"No."

Ronon sighed and threw back his head at the scientists reply. "Dammit that means her _and_ Sheppard have gone missing."

"Wait.. what?" Rodney sputtered.

"They cannot just have disappeared," an elderly man said from beside Ronon, he leaned heavily on his walking stick, his back arched.

Ronen sighed and shook his head at the man's comment. A small childlike voice sounded from behind them and everyone turned around to face its source. A young boy stood at the very back of the gathered Athosians, his face pale and frightened. His sandy hair covered most of his face as his piecing green eyes stared up at the older Athosians.

"I know what happened to Teyla, I saw it," the boy said in a trembling voice.

Halling took a step forwards, kneeling to the boys height. "Why did you not tell anyone?" he asked as the boy's eyes started to fill with tears.

"I did not want to get in to trouble. We are not allowed out after the sun goes down." Tears sprung to the boys eyes as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"What happened?" There was a short pause.

Then the boy spoke again, "There was a man. He attacked Teyla from behind. She tried to fight him, but he was too strong. Please don't shout at me. I will be good, I promise."

Halling laid a hand on the boys shoulder and smiled down at him. "It's alright, now go home, before your mother notices you missing." The boy nodded and turned around, running out in to the rain.

Halling exchanged a glance with Ronon. "I think maybe we should call upon Atlantis."

"I think you're right," Ronon said then started off towards the gate, disappearing in the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

please leave a reveiw

Alex watched with a primal glee as Teyla ducked under the heavy blow John delivered, narrowly avoiding the sharp blade of the knife in his hand. Twirling around to face his back, she drew back her fist and delivered a hard blow to his spine, causing him to stumbling back. Grunting, John turned on his heel, starting towards Teyla once again. Smiling she stepped to the side, letting him crash to the floor. Summoning all of her strength she closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Her eyes suddenly shot open again as a ball of fire curled around her fingers, sat on her palm and travelled up her arm. Without a moment's hesitation she threw her hand in John's direction, hitting him square in the chest. John flew back, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Teyla smiled down at him, a look of malignant glee on her face. Pushing off the wall, Alex clapped his hands together, giving Teyla a round of congratulatory applause. Going to her side, his hands slipped over her shoulders, travelled down her arms and rested on her waist. Leaning closer to her he smiled against her neck and whispered in to her ear.

"That was perfect." Teyla's smile only grew. Sheppard picked himself off the ground glaring at the woman in front of him. Alex removed his hands from her waist and started towards the door.

"You two better get some rest." Alex stopped short of walking through the door and turned to look over his shoulder. "For tomorrow, your friends will be joining us."

Xxx

"Now they're both missing?" Woolsey asked confusion evident in his tone. Ronon shook his head crossing his arms tightly over his chest. Woolsey looked down as if thinking of what to say next. "And we have no idea what happened or where they are."

Again Ronon shook his head. "The little boy that we talked to said that he saw a man attacking Teyla and dragging her off towards the gate. This could link in with the attack the Luminati carried out on the Athosians."

Wolsey stared into the brown liquid in his cup, his head creased into a concentrated frown.

"Doctor McKay," he said finally, causing Rodney to look up from his laptop. "Is there any way you can find the last few addresses dialled?"

Rodney looked doubtful.

"I know where the Luminati have a base." Ronon said. It had been the first words he had spoken since he had arrived though the gate. **(**

"If, in fact, it was the Luminati that took the Colonel and Teyla? " Woolsey pointed out The room was silent. Richard looked from Ronon to Rodney and then back to Ronon. "Unless there is something you're not telling me."

Rodney's head shot down as he looked at his laptop again, attempting to hide himself behind the screen. Ronon shifted in his seat and looked away from Woolsey.

"When the army attacked, Teyla lost a few people, including an elder that was really close to her" Ronon said, he shifted again, seeming uncomfortable. "We also lost Doctor Keller in the attack. She had been killed." he continued

Woolsey said with a frown, "But that's impossible. How is she alive now if she died in the attack?" Again the room was silent as Ronon and McKay exchanged an awkward glance.

"Answer my question Mr. Dex!" Woolsey shouted.

Ronon opened his mouth to reply, but a new voice beat him to it.

"Because Rodney healed me."

The three men looked towards the door, only to be greeted by the sight of Jenifer Keller. She leaned on the door frame, her hand crossed loosely over her chest.

"He brought me back to life. He saved me."

An un-amused smirk tugged at the commander's lips. "If this is a joke, it is in very bad taste."

"It's no joke. He really did heal me." Jenifer said in an angry tone.

"Well, if this is true, then why did they not take you?" he asked, glancing at Doctor McKay.

"Well, we think that my… powers have something to do with the red cloud we ran into," the scientist said, not looking up from his laptop.

"That still does not answer my question, Doctor McKay. Why take the Colonel and Teyla, if you are the one with the super ability?" Wolsey asked.

McKay sighed, "You don't get it do you? We were all hit by the cloud. We all should have gained an ability."

The Atlantis commander looked at Ronon and asked, "Then what is your ability, Mr. Dex? "

Ronon merely shrugged, "We're wasting time just sitting around here talking. We need to find where they have taken Sheppard and Teyla, kill the bad guys and bring our friends home!" Ronon bolted up from his chair.

"I am sorry, I can't allow that," Woolsey replied.

"Why not! " Ronan exclaimed menacingly.

"I cannot allow you to do anything before you get checked out with a clean bill of health and discover if you do or do not have powers, Mr. Dex!"

Ronon started towards Woolsey, but Jenny's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Woolsey continued, "And I expect a full report on what happened on Athos on my desk before anyone goes anywhere or does anything, is that clear?"

Ronon growled low in his throat and spun on his heel, storming through the door. A few Marines jumped out of the way of the Satedan's path as he thundered down the corridor with his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

Xxx

Atlantis was quiet, the many corridors empty and black. The moon shone through the large long windows, lighting the floor with a pale yellow light. The city seemed as if it were abandoned, a silence sweeping over it as if life itself was put on mute. Ronon slept uncomfortably, his mind dwelling on his lost friends. Even in his resting state, he could not calm down, could not relax until his friends were safe beside him. He could picture it now, Teyla with her rare and treasured smile and John with his cheeky quirks and biting humour Turning on his back, Ronon's eyes shot open, his pupils slowly adjusting to the dim light of his quarters. Getting up slowly he walked to the window looking out over the almost black ocean. Ronon frowned at his reflection in the window and sighed. A sudden inhuman scream made him jump as the gate alarm filled the small space of his room. Grabbing his blaster he rushed towards the door heading for the gate room.

The gate room was alive with frantic panic. Marines rushed down the stairs taking their positions at the gate. Most scientists fled through the nearest exit while some stayed, watching motionless as the gate remained open, anticipation of what would come through over powering the need to be safe. The shield was up, the ice-like glaze that protected Atlantis from the dangers that lay on the other side.

"What's going on? " Ronon asked, his hand clenching his blaster tightly.

"There was a sudden gate activation, no IDC…" Chuck muttered.

"Can you shut it down?"

Chuck shook his head at Ronon's question. A large thud attracted Ronon's attention to the stargate. The shield glowed a great blue, alive with electricity. Another burst of energy made Ronon jump, as the gate shield burst. Green bursts of energy travelled through the gate as if intending to hit the people in the gate room.

"Get everyone out of here!" Ronon shouted, running towards the stairs and taking shelter behind a large pillar. Gunfire erupted from below him, as Marines fired blindly into the Stargate. The room flashed brightly as the white light seemed to blind Ronon. He fell to his knees, his vision blurry. Then suddenly silence reigned The gunfire had seized, and the shouts and chatter of the people around him had muted. Ronon looked around noticing bodies strewn across the floor. Starting towards the nearest one, he bent down and felt for a pulse, letting out the breath he had not realized he had been holding as he felt a steady pulse. Rising, Ronon went to the control panel, glancing at the controls with a confused expression. The gate still lay open with the shimmering portal making rippled patterns on the gate room floor. He frowned. Suddenly the loud, constant thud of shoes hitting the floor forced him to look up from the controls as his eyes widened. The soldiers they had encountered a few nights before marched through the gate, carrying weapons much like Wraith stunners. Ronon started for the door and peered round the coroner. The soldiers formed two lines with a large rectangular space left in between them.

"It clear" Ronon heard one of the soldiers guarding the gate say as the more people came through. A man dressed in a blood red robe over his shoulders and secured tightly with black armour plating emerged from the gate. The fabric that covered his torso was also black, specked with a red pattern. The man's arms were bare, showing off his muscular build. He wore long armoured trousers, the colour of the fabric matching that of his long black boots. A woman had come through the gate with him, hanging on to his arm. He proudly paraded her to his men, and she let him do it.

"Teyla?" Ronon whispered to himself, as the identity of the woman stuck him. She was dressed differently. The dress wrapped round her neck, and travelled down. Only covering her breasts, it curled above her belly, leaving her stomach bare and flowed to the floor. A small rip travelled down the side, showing off Teyla's leg. Another man came through the gate just as it shut down. He was dressed in a similar fashion to the other soldiers. The only difference was a tiny flashing device embedded in to his temple.

"Sheppard?" Ronon questioned. His two friends now stood with the enemy.

* * *

How did you enjoy it, already finished the next chapter just got to send it to my beta


	11. Chapter 11

Please leave a review

When Rodney had heard the alarm he was in his lab. The loud scream had awakened him from his sleep, causing him to jump and knock over the coffee that had cooled beside him. Grumbling as he stood from his seat, he lazily made his way to the door, heading for the gateroom. The corridors were almost empty, only a few people had escaped the refuge of their quarters and with a fearful curiously had started towards the gateroom themselves. Pushing past a few people that hurried down the corridor, McKay turned the corner with the entrance to the gateroom just yards away.

When Rodney got closer to the door, the alarm stopped and Atlantis once again went silent. Rodney stopped short of walking through the door, frowning at the sudden hush in the corridors. Peering through the door of the gateroom before entering, he frowned as he saw the room was empty. He scanned what he could see of the gateroom, seeing an outline of a body laying prone on the floor. He gasped making his way towards it. As he entered the gateroom his foot kicked at something hard and metallic. I t skimmed across the floor and hit the side of the console, filling the room with a loud crash. The sound of loading guns made him look up. His eyes widened as he came face to face with more than a few loaded guns held by men in grey metallic armour.

"McKay!" a loud gruff voice made him jump. The four men in front of him turned their heads to glance at Ronon just as he fired his blaster their way. They all stumbled, falling to their knees.

"Come on, McKay, run!" Ronon shouted dragging Rodney out the door by the collar. The four men got to their feet and started after them.

"Halt!" They all stopped. Alex smiled and turned to John and Teyla. "You two can deal with them."

They both smiled and climbed the stairs, starting for the door and running down the corridor.

Xxx

Rodney stumbled alongside Ronon, his hand fumbling to unholster his weapon. Both hands shook as he concentrated on keeping up with the runner as his lungs burned and his legs felt weak. His throat was dry from the constant gasping for breath. Ronon turned a corner with Rodney following close behind. Ronon headed for the door when suddenly it slammed shut in front of him, causing him to skid to a halt and stop mere centimetres from slamming in to it.

"Damn it!" Ronon shouted, turning to look at Rodney.

"Can you get it open?" the Satedan asked, pointing to the control crystals on the wall. Rodney nodded his head, shuffling towards the control panel. Ronon waited anxiously and a low pitched beep sounded from the console making Rodney's face drop.

"Oh, no." Rodney said swallowing hard. Ronon turned around facing the scientist with an angry stare.

"What is it?"

"I can't open it. The door's systems have already been overridden. The control room has ordered an automatic lockdown." Rodney glanced at the control systems again sighing. "Well, look on the bright side, at least no one can get to us," Rodney said hopefully.

"Don't be so sure," a male voice interrupted them. Both John and Teyla rounded the corner with smug smiles painted on their faces.

"Rodney, you better find a way to get that door open now!" Ronon shouted to the scientist without taking his eyes off of his two friends. "You can fight this, guys. This isn't you," he said, his hand slowly reaching for his blaster.

Teyla smiled and stepped forward, her long dress trailing behind her. "You know, Ronon, you are right. This isn't us," she stopped in front of him, looking up in to his eyes as her smile grew. "It's better." Turning her back, she started towards John again who leaned against the wall, watching as Rodney fumbled with the controls.

""Why not come with us, Ronon? We can be a team again, you, me, Rodney and John," she giggled slightly, her back still turned. "Just like old times."

With lighting speed Ronon reached for his blaster, slamming his finger down on the trigger. The ball of energy skidded passed Teyla hitting John in the chest. Screaming, Teyla turned on her heel, a small ball of fire exploding from her hand. Ronon cried out in pain as the ball burned his hand, causing him to drop his gun.

"That wasn't very smart!" Teyla shouted angrily. She ignored Rodney's panting, ignored the beeping of the console as it disobeyed the scientist's commands. She was intensely focused on the man in front of her who was clutching his hand to his chest as though it was causing him great pain.

"I tried to be nice, Ronon!" she said through gritted teeth, lifting her hand slightly so he could see the dark ball of fire forming in her palm. "This is how you repay me…," Teyla said lifting her hand. Ronon closed his eyes, waiting for the burning pain of the fire feeding on his body. The swish of the doors alerted him to Rodney. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with four or more marines, their guns aimed at the Athosian. Teyla looked startled for a moment, unmoving.

"Hands where I can see them!" Lorne ordered from his position in front of the marines.

Teyla gritted her teeth again, looking at each marine in turn. Grunting with frustration the ball of fire evaporated as she speed off down the corridor and turned the corner, her heels clicking on the hard floor.

"Get her! Make sure she doesn't get anywhere near the gate." Lorne said, rushing to Ronon's side.

"Rodney, Major, get the colonel in the brig now!" Ronnon grated out through clenched teeth.

After a moment's hesitation, Rodney helped the major drag John to the brig, disappearing the opposite way to where Teyla and the marines had gone.

Xxx

Teyla could almost hear her own heartbeat thundering in her chest like her feet did on the floor. She could hear the marines behind her, the shuffle of clothes, the metallic echo of guns banging against the sides of walls. She kept running as her legs burned with the need to stop. Suddenly her hand became a ball of fire again. Smiling slyly, she threw it behind her, hearing it crash and roar just moments later. Dashing through the door of the gateroom, she ran straight to Alex's side.

"Where are they?" he asked softly, gripping her arm gently.

"We ran in to a bit of trouble, a few… reinforcements showed up," Teyla said. Alex looked towards the door the to Teyla.

"Where is Sheppard?" Alex asked.

Teyla hid a smile. "He got stunned. I wasn't going to risk my getting captured to save him."

Alex chuckled squeezing Teyla's arm playfully. The sound of footsteps coming down the hallway alerted Alex as he turned towards the door.

"Dial the gate!" he shouted up to the man near the control console. The gate opened with a magnificent shimmer of blue.

Alex turned to Teyla. "We will come back and get the rest later," he said and then smiled as he took her hand and leading her towards the gate. The solders had already gone through when Ronon had made it to the gateroom. His eyes widened as he saw Teyla being lead to the gate.

"Teyla!" She stopped short of going through the gate, looking up at Ronon. "This isn't you… you can fight this!" Teyla smiled then turned, stepping through the gate just as it shut down.

Sorry its so late people my Beta has been busy, as have i.

xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Mr Woolsey hurried through the empty corridors of Atlantis as the slowly rising sun lit the long halls with an enchanting glow. H e rounded the corner hastening his steps until he stopped in front of a large metal door. As he stepped forward, the door slid open revealing a dimly lit room. The door slid shut behind him as he stepped further in to the room. He stopped just beside Ronon taking in the runner's rigid stance, his solid frame still like a statue. Ronon's eyes were focused entirely on the pacing colonel, trapped in the cell just three feet away from him.

"What took you so long? I called you fifteen minutes ago!" Ronon said, not taking his eyes away from his imprisoned friend.

"Oh, you know how easy it is to get lost in here. It's like a maze. We should really have signs to tell us where we are going," Woolsey laughed glancing up at Ronon. The Satedan rolled his eyes at the Atlantis commander's poor attempt for a joke. Ronon cradled his bandaged hand against his chest, unconsciously rubbing the top of hid palm. Stepping forward, Ronon dropped his hand to his side, and Woolsey followed him until he was standing beside Ronon once again. As if sensing the movement, Sheppard turned his head sharply, and the look in his eyes shone with an almost animalistic glee. in his eyes.

"You're wasting your time," Sheppard said with a taunting tone to his voice.

"And why's that?" Woolsey asked pushing his glasses further up his nose. John said nothing and turned his back, strolling slowly over to the bed that had been put in the holding cell. The green blanket lay across the top of the bed, creased and crinkled. Falling on to the bed as if he lost his footing, John put his arm across his eyes.

"He asked you a question!" Ronon said firmly. John chuckled, raising his head to meet Ronon's gaze.

"Alex and Teyla will come for me, and they will bring an army with them, so you better get ready for a war, and when they do come…" he stood up, slowly starting towards Ronon, dragging his feet behind him. He glanced at Woolsey and then slowly turned his head to look at Ronon, "You are going to be the one he is after."

Xxx

It was dark with candles placed at every corner of the room. Rays of quickly vanishing light streamed through the boarded windows and the air was filled with sounds of ragged breathing and footsteps which lightly pounded the ground beneath. Two guards stood by the door, their grey metallic suites seeming out of place. Alex and Teyla circled each other, a dance they had been performing since they had gotten to the planet. Alex was the first to attack, coming in with right hook. Teyla ducked, gracefully twirling on her heel, as she delivered a powerful roundhouse kick, knocking Alex back. He quickly recovered, charging at Teyla again. Teyla stepped to the side and Alex went tumbling to floor, kicking Teyla's legs from under her.

Getting to his knees, Alex fell on top of Teyla, wrapping his strong hands round her neck. Teyla gasped for breath, closing her eyes tightly. Grabbing his wrists, her eyes shot open, her irises like embers of fire. Alex clenched his teeth together, crying out in pain. Pulling his burned hands away, Teyla kicked him in the chest, getting to her feet and taking a few steps backwards. Alex glanced up at Teyla, rubbing his painful wrists .

Teyla smiled as Alex got up from the floor, her eyes following his every movement. Alex smiled back, the primal glee tugging at his lips, mirroring Teyla's. Grabbing the thin white rag that hung from his pocket, he hurriedly wiped his face free of sweat. He turned to see Teyla still watching him. He eyes holding an almost animalistic lust. Walking over to Teyla, he let the rag fall to the floor, leaving it discarded and forgotten. Alex's strong hands met Teyla's wrists and slowly slid up her arms.

"You're a good fighter, strong, better than that… mind reader you once called a friend," Alex's face inched closer to Teyla's, until his cheek brushed her own. Leaning in closer, his lips hovered over her ear. "When the other Quadro (? What are these again? The Lumanti?) are at my command, they will be at yours too…my father and I will have the complete collection and no enemy will stand in our way." Teyla giggled slightly her tone holding a slightly phycotoc (psychotic?) ring to it. Alex moved his hand to her neck and stood up to look at her.

"Having fun?" a cold voice said from behind them. Alex looked up, his face growing dark.

"Father," he said, withdrawing from Teyla and standing at attention.

Teyla turned, taking in the sight of an old man, his body armor faded by time. The man was tall, his face holding a stern expression. Stepping in to the room, his squinted gaze was fixed on Teyla. Teyla looked right through him, a sly grin fixed on her face. The old man's eyes narrowed and his lips thinned.

"I thought you were supposed to be training this woman… not fraternizing with her " Alex didn't dare look at the man, but instead looked straight ahead at the wall behind his father. The man held his gaze on Teyla, his expression angry. Opening his mouth to say something he quickly closed it again when a voice spoke in his ear. Lifting his hand to his ear, he glanced at Alex then at Teyla again.

"Finish her training, then come and see me!" the old man commanded turning on his heel and rushing from the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, I seem to have lost contact with my Beta L I was waundering if their was anyone in fan fiction that would be kind enough to be my new beta???

-------------

Please leave a review

The sun shone brightly, so bright that it was almost blinding. Golden sand stretched for miles, the sky seeming to dissolve with the endless plane of tiny golden grains; seeming to fade in to a tiny blur. Teyla stood with her back towards the door, gazing out the large stone window in front of her. She didn't attempt to see who had come though the door when she heard the hinges scream as it opened.

Alex closed the door behind him, his eyes travailing down Teyla's body, the dress she wore hugged her figure perfectly, the dark red colour of the dress defiantly complimented her mocha brown skin.

"Enjoying the view?" she finely asked, not turning round. Alex smiled slightly.

"who wouldn't?" Teyla turned round.

"I talked to my father," Teyla rolled her eyes.

"how interesting" she mocked with an uninterested tone. Pressing her body to his, her hand went to his smooth face.

"is you father all you talk about, you father this, your father that… it gets a little boring after a while" Teyla said, at this Alex became angry.

"Hold you tongue Teyla, I gave you freedom and I can just as easily take it away do you understand." Teyla giggled at his comment, softly pressing her lips to his.

"I know, and in truth I had a little talk with your father too, and if we want to achieve what we set out to do, we need to get you out of the way." Alex pulled away from her, frowning deeply.

"What do you mean?" he asked, then suddenly a sharp pain of metal piecing skin shot through his abdomen. Teyla let Alex fall to the floor, the cold grey ground beneath him already stained red.

"you are slowing us down Alex, and your father promised me what you couldn't"

The man gasped for air, his eyes showing clear signs of betrayal.

"power!" Teyla laughed, her normal warm hearted giggle changing to a sly and throaty chuckle.

"you are a good guy Alex, really… " Teyla bent down, so her lips was close to his ear.

"But you not for me" getting to her feet again, she casually stepped over Alex, heading for the door.

XXX

She felt different, more powerful, and more alive. She had never before felt so free, before she was trapped by the boundaries of law and the differences between good and evil. She could finely do what she wanted with no one getting in her way. Teyla strode down the heavily guarded corridor, her head held high, almost as if she was the most important person in that area. And she was. At least, she should be. Without her, the plan to capture all the quadro would be thwarted.

Smiling to herself Teyla turned the corner, her heels clicking on the ground beneath her. Pushing open the door to her left she made her way over to the bed, falling backwards in to the black satern sheets.

"is it done?" came a cold voice from behind her, her smile only grew larger. Getting to her feet in on graceful motion Teyla turned towards the voice.

"do you really think I would disappoint" she answered, causing a ghost of a smile to her visitors face. Stepping forward he revealed a black box from behind his back, passing it to Teyla. Taking it from his hand, she carefully opened it, gasping at what lay inside.

A beautiful gold chain blending, with black silk, greeted her, glinting in the dim light. Attached; lay a blood red jewel, shaped like a teardrop. Lucus reached forward, his wrinkled hands gently grasping the chain and pulling it from it's protected blanket.

Stepping round Teyla, he moved her hair to the side, attaching the necklace lovingly to her neck.

She turned, letting the old man take in her appearance. He smiled as much as his wrinkled face allowed him, his hands dropping to his sides.

"We have much to do." he said simply, his smile vanishing.

"Awe, all work and no play make Lucus a dull boy" Teyla said, smiling. Pressing her body to his. Lucus pushed her away.

"we need to get ready, meet me outside in an hour" he said, his tone forced. Teyla pouted playfully, crossing her arms across her chest. Lucus took no notice and turned, leaving through the door.

Xxx

John looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his coat which was slightly askew. The voices inside his head were still there, screaming in his head. He still couldn't remember what had happened when he was with Alex and his men, the only think that popped in to his head was the way Teyla had acted. So unlike herself. So in tune with his thoughts John did not notice Ronon sneak up behind him. Jumping as the large hand of the sedaten fell on his shoulder.

"How you doing Man" he asked, the warriors voice sounding weary. John shook his head.

"I will better when this is all over" John said sadly.

Ronon nodded.

"We will find her Sheppard, don't worry, everything is goanna be ok"

"I hope so"

Xxx

Ronon stood looking thoughtfully up at gate , John and Rodney stood beside him, both lost in thoughts of their own. The gate activated, shooting out the usual white and blue explosion.

"SGA you have a go" all three took a deep breath, stating towards the gate, they had no idea what lay on the other side, all they really knew that getting Teyla back wouldn't be easy.

Xxx

Upon arriving on the planet, they were struck by the intense heat of the sun, the strong wind forcing them backwards. Walking down the sand covered steps they wearily made their way through the desert, it seemed to go on forever. Nothing but sand and rocks, laying in a hot dead wasteland.. After a few minutes of walking, a feminine voice sounded behind them. They all turned facing whoever it was.

"Teyla"

---------

Hey guys sorry it took so long. And sorry for the mistakes and grammar errors, I know their must be some but I couldn't find any. I no longer have a beta because I, being silly old me lost her address lol. But other them that hope you enjoyed


	14. Chapter 14

please leave a review

Teyla smiled at the mention of her name.

"Hello John" she said stepping forward. Ronon and Rodney pulled their weapons, unsure of how to react. Their friend looked different. Her hair seemed lighter, holding an almost reddish tint, her eyes were also brighter, and Ronon, John and even Rodney could see the vicious intent behind them.

"I am afraid you will have to come with me she tore her gaze away from John to look at the others, her head moving in an almost robotic fashion.

"All of you.." The Colonel smirked.

"I don't think so Teyla, face the facts, your unarmed and alone, we have stunners, P90's and there is three of us, you are the one that going to be coming with us" Teyla chuckled.

"I think you should reconsider my offer colonel Sheppard" her smile got wider.

you are the one, that is outnumbered" Suddenly a large group of soldiers appeared around them, enclosing them in a tight circle. They were all dressed identically, each of them wearing the same dull armour that the colonel saw on Athos.

"Now" Teyla said "are you going to come quietly, or do we have to shoot you first?" the trio looked awkwardly at Teyla, then round to the men surrounding them, before dropping their weapons to the ground

Xxx

Lucus glared at the three men that currently stood in front of them, Teyla stood just behind him, her own hands clasped comfortably in front of her. John couldn't help but stare at her, everything about her was different, from the way she smiled, to the way she held herself. He flinched slightly as her eyes met his, a flirtatious grin. He tried to hear what she was thinking, but all he could hear was a hum. He found himself thinking back to what he went through to break the hold that Lucus and Alex had on him. it was like the withdrawal from a very addictive drug. His eyes turned to Lucus, who had been pacing. in front of the three Atlantins

"Let us get the rules straight, before we even start, shall we?" he patronized.

"you will obey me, and only me. Do you understand!?"

"not to sound rude, but you seem to have one hell of a god complex."

John said, he was rewarded with a hard punch to the nose

"And you speak only when spoken too!" his face contorted in an angry grimace

"yeah well, I am not the kind of guy that, speaks when spoken too" with that, John charged at Lucus, knocking him off his feet. Ronon attacked the two guards behind him. And Rodney tried his best to overpower the armoured guard that had pushed him to the floor. After taking down the guards, Ronon started towards Teyla, who had been watching the fight take place with fascination.

"Teyla!" he heard from behind him, Lucus had broken free from John's grasp, starting towards the Athosion Upon arriving at her side, he looked at Ronon then smiled.

"Kill them" she smiled, raising her hands. Suddenly fire engulfed her. John rushed forward, only to be knocked to the ground again,. Teyla pushed her hands forward, the fire that seemed to coil its self round her body following her every move.

"Teyla snap out of it!" Ronon cried, fighting his way towards her. Her eyes glowed and her smile only god broader. The fire, hotter.

Ronon thought for a moment, he knew Teyla was too far gone to listen to reason. Taking his knife from his hair, he charged at Teyla, closing his eyes tightly as the blade pierced her stomach, digging deep into her flesh'. The flames that engulfed her died out as she fell, leaving the room silent in its wake'

"I am so sorry Teyla." Ronon whispered, holding her as she fell to the floor.

"NO!" Lucus yelled, backing away. He started towards the door, but John stopped him before he could get any further.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you" John said through gritted teeth, his gun pointed at Lucus's head. John didn't wait for an answer, but instead pulled the trigger of the gun he had picked off the floor, He took a grim satisfaction in the way the man's head exploded as the bullet crushed through his skull, causing him to fall to the floor with a large thud Turning, he started toward Ronon and the fallen Teyla. Her eyes were closed, her skin pale.

"Rodney!" John shouted, the scientist picked himself off from the ground, shuffling over to Teyla, John and Ronon.

"Heal her!" John ordered, Rodney looked panicked but did as he was told. Closing his eyes he concentrated on healing his female friend. A few moments passed, nothing happened. His eyes shot open.

"She's gone Sheppard" he said, sad eyes staring down at his friend. Beside him he could hear Ronon sniff. John looked at the large sedaten, patting his on the shoulder.

"you had to do it buddy" Sheppard replied, also looking down at Teyla.

Ronon bent down picking Teyla's tiny frame from the ground

"Lets get out of here" he said. And with that, the team left, their fallen team mate, to always remain in their hearts

FIN

.HOPE YOU LIKED IT GUYS. DONT KILL ME HEHEHE I JUST HAD TO DO IT HEHEHE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.


End file.
